1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module and an electronic device thereof; particularly, the present invention relates to a display module and an electronic device thereof that can utilize limited space to conduct signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel display modules have been widely used in various industries, being used as a television display or being embedded with electronic devices to display data. There are numerous types of flat panel display modules. Among them, flat panel liquid crystal displays are presently the most common. In addition, in coordination with the functional requirements of the electronic device, the flat panel display module is often disposed at different positions on the electronic device.
In terms of the conventional laptop computer as an example and as shown in FIG. 1, in addition to the flat panel display module 1 there is a main body 2, wherein the flat panel display module 1 is connected to the main body 2 in a hinged manner such that the flat panel display module 1 may be opened and closed with respect to the main body 2. In terms of the hinged section, two protrusion portions 3 will extend towards the flat panel display module 1 from the housing of the main body 2 of the conventional laptop computer, wherein a space gaps the two protrusion portions. A connection portion 5 extends from the flat panel display module 1 towards the main body 2 and is accommodated in the gap between the two protrusion portions 3. A side of the connection portion 5 will be hinge connected to one of the protrusion portions 3 by a pivot rod such that the flat panel display module 1 can open and close with respect to the main body 2. A communicable hole is disposed between the connection portion 5 and the other protrusion portion 3 such that wiring from inside the main body 2 can be installed into the flat panel display module 1 through this communicable hole.
However, in terms of the present design process of emphasizing thin and simple products under the pretense that the complexity of the circuit wiring should not decrease, the space for installing signal communication wiring between the flat panel display module 1 and the main body 2 may not be as abundant previously.